1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, liquid discharge head, liquid discharge head cartridge, and printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an inkjet printing head that causes a bubble generation phenomenon in a liquid by giving it thermal energy generated by a heater, and discharges an ink droplet from an orifice by energy for generating a bubble. Recently, the number of orifices has been increased in order to realize a high printing speed. On the other hand, variations in resistances of heaters between the ground and the power supply have increased, and this makes it difficult to supply the same electric power to the heaters. As a measure to cope with this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-326972 describes an arrangement in which a power supply line connecting portion for connecting a power supply line for supplying electric power to a heater to the outside and a ground line connecting portion for connecting a ground line to the outside are arranged on different edges of a substrate.
In this arrangement described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-326972, however, flowing electric currents increase toward the power supply line connecting portion and ground line connecting portion. Accordingly, voltage drop amounts increase toward the power supply line connecting portion and ground line connecting portion. This may increase variations in voltage to be applied to heaters for discharging ink.